TF2 Backyardigans
by soulripper13
Summary: This is a story of the backyardigans and my OCs playing as the cast from TF2  Austin-Sniper  Drew-Demoman  Anubis-Spy  Steven-Heavy  Uniqua-Engineer  Tasha-Medic  Tyrone-Soldier  Pablo-Scout  Donny-Pyro
1. Intro

It was another peaceful day in Normville as Austin (Sniper) was seen in the backyard sneaking behind a tree wearing an Indiana Jones hat and carrying a NERF rifle as an empty soda can hit him in the head

"KABOOM"

Drew (Demoman) yelled as Austin fell on the ground wearing a bandana and a denim vest as Anubis(Spy) snuck up behind him, she was wearing a black snow cap hat pulled over her face with 2 eye-holes holding a plastic glow in the dark knife as the rest of the group entered the yard dressed up wearing other knick-knacks

"I thought we told you not to start without us"

Steven (Heavy) said wearing a cargo shorts wrist-guards and a sweatband carrying a fake gun made out of a cardboard box and a big cardboard tube as Uniqua (Engineer) wearing a hardhat a,pair of brown Over-alls in substitute of her pink pair and carrying some tools in the back because it didn't have any pockets and Tasha (Medic) wearing a white dress instead of a red flowered carrying a first-aid kit one

"Where have you two been?"

Tyrone (Soldier) asked wearing one of Drew's green jackets and metal pot on his head carrying a shovel

"We were changing"

Uniqua said

"Plus we had to use the bathroom"

Tasha said

"We as in both of you, at the same time"

Pablo (Scout) said wearing a baseball cap carrying a wooden bat

"So what, we're both girls"

Tasha claimed as Donny (Pyro) laughed who was wearing mask similar to Anubis's but had a paper cup taped to it carrying a ruler with a piece of cardboard taped to it to look like an Axe

"Donny, you're such a pervert"

Tasha claimed as he shrugged (Donny/Pyro doesn't talk in this story)

"Well, everyone's here let's get started"

Tyrone said

"To the cool breezy jungle"

Uniqua said

"With trees and plant life"

Drew said

"And other random junk"

Steven said as everyone laughed


	2. Meet the General

As they backyard transformed into a dark murky jungle as a transport vehicle was riding through the soft mud inside the group was inside as Uniqua was playing an acoustic guitar, Tasha was reading a book, Donny was reading a magazine trying to light it on fire with a Zippo as Tyrone got up walking to the driver

"Hey, when are we gonna stop?"

Tyrone asked

"Sir, sit down"

The driver said as Tyrone walked back as they bus stopped at a base crashing into a tree as everyone got off

"Oh No"

The driver said getting back in his truck driving off as a man exited the doors

"Greetings Maggots, my name is general Butkiz and I will be your commander I will watch over the 9 of you and you will pass you're your missions or I will make you sorry, I will smack you over the head with a red hot frying pan strip you down to your crotch-grabbers or worse then I'll tie you a pole and have the rest of your comrades beat you with this beauty, Ol' Thorny Rose, puts anyone back in line"

The man appearing to be a mixture of German and Russian said pulling out a thick black leather belt with a spiky buckle

"You're not serious, I'm a girl"

Tasha said defensively

"You're in my squad, you're my property so you have to take the treatment anyone who refuses to whip I'll take their place and I'll whip 5 times as hard or be whipped I'll whip them for everybody's turn and you won't sit down for a month

General Butkiz said smacking the belt at a mop handle cracking it in half

"So do your job and we'll get along fine everyone head to the showers and change into your outfits"

General said as the group quickly headed to the showers to get away from the crazy general Butkiz

"That general is crazy"

Tyrone said running the cold water over his head through his red hair

"I can't believe he would make up hurt each other"

Uniqua said as the water ran off her body as Austin handed her a bar of soap half used and half mud as they washed up and changed


	3. Training

The group left the shower room wearing outfits more similar to the actual TF2 characters as Gen. Butkiz handed them their assignment as the 9 of them gout in truck as Gen. Butkiz saluted at them as the truck drove off the squad was happy to get away from him as they opened up the envelope

"_Maggots,_

_Your mission is to hold off a stake-out base in the woods don't let me down, if you do you will be so sorry, hold off enemies until help arrives_

_Gen. Butkiz_"

The note said as the truck stopped as they got off looking around

"Look at this place, it's a dump"

Tasha said out loud

"Tasha, you're here to be a medic not complain"

Tyrone said pulling out a shotgun (all the weapons are fake because they're just pretending) out of a weapons supply cabinet as the rest of them grabbed supplies as Uniqua found some blueprints reading them

"Interesting"

Uniqua said to herself putting them in her pocket

After the group got there supplies they head out to the training area to practice their skills as they entered the doors closed as a squad of robot controlled battle drones entered the field carrying paintball guns

"Run, split up!"

Steven yelled turning on his gun as they split up as 2 of the robots chased them firing their guns nailing Pablo and Tyrone as Anubis hid in a corner jamming a knife into the robots back hitting a circuit-board shutting it off as Steven fired his gun at the other one as 5 drones ran to them a bunch of explosives went off blowing them up as Drew let out a laugh

"Take that you bucket-heads"

Drew yelled as the squad located the switch to turn off the robots and new one kept being manufactured coming off the assembly line as Anubis ran to the computer hacking into it by placing a device shorting it out as all the machines stooped and the robots fell on the ground as everyone looked at her blankly


	4. To The Team

"What?"

Anubis said playfully twirling her finger around her tail

"Nice move"

Drew said with his jaw half open

"More than just a hat-rack"

Anubis said letting out a small giggle as the rest of the group couldn't resist laughing at her quote as they left the battle simulation heading to the rest quarters

"So these are the sleeping quarters?"

Tyrone asked as the group unloaded all their stuff as they climbed into their bunk-beds

"So what happens tomorrow?"

Pablo asked

"We hold off the base in the forest"

Drew said

"I hope we don't fail"

Tasha said

"We won't, did you see us out there at practice"

Tyrone said laying his head on his pillow

"Great job hacking into the computer Anubis"

Austin said

"It's a gift"

She said taking off her outfit changing into her sleepwear

"What, that you can mess up computers"

Drew said in a playful mocking voice

"You're just jealous I'm good with computers and you're not"

Anubis said

"I'm a demolition expert; I don't hack into "main-pictures" I blow stuff up"

Drew said

"Mainframes, not "main-pictures"

Anubis said

"Same thing, plus how many bots did you destroy 1, I got 5"

Drew said

"Yeah, even I'll admit that was impressive dude"

Steven said biting into a piece of toast

"Were a team, we work well together and compensate for each other's weaknesses"

Austin said

"I'll drink to that"

Steven said handing out bottles of water

"To the team"

Steven said as they all clicked there bottle together

"To the team"

They all repeated as they drank the bottles and fell asleep

**3 Hours Later**: Drew was laying down in his bed with the back of his head in the pillow as something started brushing up against his nose as he moved his hand feeling it he woke up

"What the"

He softly said not waking anyone up realizing the brushy object was Anubis's black furry tail as he looked up at the bunk above him she was softly snoring

"I wish this thing was out of my face"

Drew said but didn't touch it on account he didn't want to wake anyone up as he laid back down as the swinging tail continued rubbing his nose

"It's gonna be a long night"

Drew said


	5. Another Day

A while afterwards Drew fell asleep. 5 hours later he woke up the next morning he woke up feeling Anubis's tail still on his nose but she was curled up on him as he pushed her off both o them hitting the floor as they woke up screaming

"What the blazes, Anubis what's the matter with you?"

Drew asked

"Me, why were you cuddling me you…you"

She said stuttering out her sentence as he interrupted defensively

"Me, I was just laying in my bed trying to sleep you cuddled me"

Drew said as their yelling woke everyone else up

"Where's the fire"

Steven said

"Drew was cuddling me"

Anubis said

"You cuddled me"

Drew said back

"Look you two were asleep so mentally it's like you two lovebirds cuddling never happened"

Steven said

"Yeah, mentally us two lo…, wait Steven I don't love Anubis"

Drew said defensively

"Enough arguing time for breakfast, what are we gonna do?"

Steven asked

"Donny is pretty good at cooking eggs"

Drew said

"And I make pretty good waffles, but we don't have an iron so I could make pancakes"

Tyrone said as the all started cooking as Austin was cutting up some fruit putting it in a blender

"Austin, a little help"

Uniqua grunted carrying a huge ice-block as she slipped hitting the floor as the block hit the ground shattering

"Are you OK"

Austin asked as they group rushed to her

"Oww…my leg"

Uniqua said as Austin rolled up the leg on her overalls exposing a deep gash in her leg

"Tasha, you're a medic do something"

Steven said

"I'll try"

Tasha said pulling some medicine out of her dress pocket rubbing it on Uniqua's leg as the wound disappeared

"Is that better"

Tasha asked her

"Much better, Thanks"

Uniqua said as Austin picked up a small shard of ice putting it in the blender

"I'll help you carry this back to the freezer"

Austin said as he kept his promise the rest of preparing breakfast went off without a hitch


	6. Ending Chapter

It was 7 in the morning when the group got a letter and a package in the mail as they opened the letter reading the letter

"_Maggots,_

_Your work is not needed the stake-out base was reclaimed,(no thanks to you)and the enemies dead, this is the last time I call on kids for assistance if it were up to me I'd give all of you the "treatment" but I can't because technically you didn't fail but you didn't even fight so take the next ride home enjoy your reward for your attempt to help_

_-Gen. Butkiz_"

The letter said

"I wonder what the package is."

Drew said

"Only one way to find out"

Uniqua said opening it seeing it was empty with some words written on the inside

"_Nothing, absolutely nothing_"

The wording said

"That's a disappointment"

Tyrone said

"I'm still hungry, Donny got anymore eggs?"

Drew asked as Donny shook his head

"There may be some at my house"

Pablo said

"I'll just split and run, see you tomorrow"

Steven walking away as the fort transformed to the backyard as Steven left the cul-de-sac walking down the street

"I gotta get going too"

Anubis said walking in the other direction

"Oh well, more for us"

Pablo said as the 7 of them went into Pablo's house


	7. This Chapter's Just six words long

THE END! Hope you enjoyed It


End file.
